


Transfer Students

by BroadwayHannah



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayHannah/pseuds/BroadwayHannah
Summary: So, this is based on the game Monster Prom. Natalie and her friends Ellie, Elizabeth, Jasmine, and Carmen transfer to Spooky High. The twist is Natalie and her friends are human. The U.S government has declared the human and monster schools have to integrate. Natalie and her friends were randomly selected to come to this school. Can they survive? Will romance blossom? Probably to both, I mean, who kills off the main character? And the game is literally about dating so the fanfic should have a subplot
Kudos: 5





	1. Week One

We all meet up in front of the school. Ellie, Jasmine, Elizabeth, Carmen, and me. None of us are excited about this. Even if they refuse to admit it, they're probably scared. I know I am. Well, we can't avoid this forever. We took the place of five monsters who went to our high school, Hamilton High school. Jasmine and I are 18, Ellie and Elizabeth are 19, and Carmen is 17, though she'll be 18 in two months. We glance at each other and walk-in.

Luckily, we all got lockers next to each other, and everyone got the same classes, except I have one with none of them in it. Potion making. Apparently, this is Hogwarts. I wonder if Professor Snape is here. As we make our way to our lockers, I notice everyone is staring at us. I'm sure my friends notice too, but they don't mention anything, just look at the locker numbers. I mean, why wouldn't monsters stare at us? We're the only humans here. Suddenly, a red guy with a broken-off horn and a normal horn steps in front of us. He might be attractive if I didn't have the feeling he would try and kill us. "Well, well, well, look what we have here. Humans! Oh, this will be SO much fun. Oh, by the way, Principal Giant Spider sent me to tell you, someone, set your lockers on fire. It was me, by the way, and don't bother telling the principal, he can't do anything. You guys are just going to have to carry around your flammable backpacks in your flammable clothes on your flammable skin. What a shame. Not actually though." I know if I don't do something one of my friends will, and I don't want them to get hurt. I sigh and roll my eyes, "Well, thanks for the totally discreet threat to our lives and also setting our lockers on fire. Now, since we can't go to our lockers, we're going to go to our homeroom. Bye." I glance at my friends and we're about to walk to homeroom when Mr. Arson grabs my wrist and forces me to look at him, "The name's Damien. And NOBODY speaks back to me." I probably would've been burned alive if the principal didn't choose this moment to come to say hi, "Damien! Thanks for greeting the new students! Always so helpful!" He pounds him on the back with one of his many legs, and Damien let's go of my arm. I have to force myself not to stare. I turn around and notice Carmen is, so I discreetly elbow her.

We just finished the first period with everyone staring at us and an awkward introduction in front of the class. Luckily, Damien wasn't there, and now it's time for the second. The period I have with none of my friends. I say bye and Carmen does the Hunger Games whistle. I walk off to find my second-period class.

"Welcome to potions making!" Cackles the witch teaching our class. And I mean an actual witch. Like warts and everything. The only empty seat is in the back, next to some vampire dude. I mean, I assume he's a vampire. He has purple skin and fangs. But he's wearing a sweater vest and a man bun. God, this school is weird. Throughout the class, which I wasn't paying attention to, I notice the vampire dude keeps glancing at me. Finally, I decide to let him know I'm not lunch. "Why the hell do you keep looking at me? I get I'm human, and I'm new here. But I'm not staring at every monster here. So stop."I whisper to him, as the witch rambles about toads eyes. He looks affronted, "Fine, ok. Calm down. It's just having a human at a monster school is the opposite of mainstream." I raise an eyebrow, mainstream? What? He rolls his eyes, "Well, I'm Liam. And no, I'm not going to kill you at lunch. And you are?" "I'm Natalie. And I thought you would know that. I mean, I have a feeling that people spread gossip like wildfire here. It is high school after all, and I am the girl who stood up to that Damien kid, who seems like someone who isn't used to that." He scoffs, "Gossip is so mainstream. And I would watch your back if I were you. Damien is going to burn you alive." I have a feeling he's not exaggerating. I turn back and try (and fail) to pay attention to the rest of the class.

Finally, lunch. I brought my own lunch because my parents said they probably won't serve food humans can eat. Or they might serve humans. Well, they didn't say that, but I think it was there all the same. I walk in and look around for my friends. I spot them, then notice there are only four seats. My friends spot me and Elizabeth gives me a sympathetic smile. Goddamit. There are no empty tables, so I'm going to have to eat with some monster. I decide to go sit with some pink fish-lady wearing a crown. "Oh hello! You must be one of the humans! My name is Princess Miranda Vanderbilt of the Water Kingdom." I sit down, already uncomfortable, "Um. Nice to meet you. I'm Natalie Dawn Jackson. Of, um, New York City." She smiles, "Wonderful! I see your friends' table is full so you decided to sit with me! I completely understand, who wouldn't want to sit with such a beautiful princess like me." I don't have to answer, because out of nowhere, comes someone wearing a cloak and fully armed out of the air vent, "It is me! The Slayer! And I'm here to defend my fellow human!" I'm mortified, I quickly glance around but see no one staring, except for some quick glances from nearby tables. "Hi ok so in case you didn't notice I am NOT being attacked and was having a conversation so if you could kindly leave and stop making a scene that would be great." The slayer looks at me, confused, "But... Why wouldn't you want me to kill this monster?" I roll my eyes, "Because, legally, these schools have to be integrated and Miranda is nice and honestly I shouldn't have to explain why I don't want you to murder her so just fuck off." The Slayer looks offended, but leaves. Miranda continues her conversation about how wonderful she is, and I just smile and nod until lunch is over.

Well, one thing I certainly like better than my old school is we have recess. I meet up with my friends under a tree outside and we just chat for a while. Suddenly, some African American girl with fire instead of hair starts a rave. Are the teachers just ok with this? What's going on? My friends and I try to slip away but to no avail, we're swept up in the crowd. Are those demons? Those look like demons. Oh no, Damien is leading them. Bigger oh no, he's spotted me. He starts coming towards me and my friends, his demons helping push through the crowd. "Hello, Natalie. Time to burn." 


	2. Week One Pt. 2

"How about... No." I try to back away through the group but a crowd has gathered, stopping me from escaping. I smile and let out a nervous laugh, "Fuck." My friends step forward, ready to defend me, but I don't want them to get hurt. "Can't we just talk this out, Damien? Is there any reason to get all murdery?" He snarls at me, "There's ALWAYS a reason to get murdery! And now you're going to die!" He runs at us, fire coating his hands. Crap, what do I do? Suddenly, the pink princess from earlier marches in front of us, "Stop it, Damien! This human is my friend, and I'm not allowing you to set my friend on fire!" My friends and I let collectively let out a sigh of relief, thank God for Miranda. Damien looks like he's ready to kill Miranda too, but she must be important because he stops in his tracks and the fire on his hands extinguishes. He glares at me one last time before pushing through the crowd.

Finally, after a long day of whispers and stares, it's over. My parents insisted that to fit in I have to ride the bus and despite my protests, that's what ended up happening. I board my bus with Carmen because thankfully she lives in my neighborhood. There are no empty seats, each one has at least one person in it, so we're forced to split up. Luckily, I spot a familiar face, that vampire kid from earlier. I sit next to him. I don't see where Carmen sits, so all I can hope is that she found someone nice. The vampire kid glances at me, and I realize I don't know his name. "Hey, uh, I'm sorry I was kind of a dick earlier, I'm just a bit on edge." He shrugs, "Whatever, it's not like I care." Oooook... "So, um, what's your name?" "Liam de Lioncourt (4XX), but just call me Liam," He replies. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Liam. It looks like this is my stop, see you tomorrow." He nods at me as Carmen and I climb off the bus.

DAY 2

Carmen and I make our way into the school, it looks like Ellie, Jasmine, and Elizabeth already got here. We walk to homeroom and talking to my friends I see some purple girl whose hair is made of tentacles? I walk over while Carmen goes to talk to some medusa-looking woman. "OMG, you're the girl who's either going to get killed or kissed by Damien!" Says tentacle-girl once I'm in earshot. I frown, my nose scrunching up, "I honestly don't know which of those options is worse. Actually, I do, it's being kissed by Damien." I fake gag. Suddenly I hear a voice from behind me, "Please, you'de be lucky to have the honor to kiss me. But don't worry, I'de rather die than kiss you either." I spin around to see Damien, immediately on guard. "What the hell do you want?" I demand. He growls and cracks his knuckles, "4:00. Behind the gym. We'll fight and whoever wins (me) gets the kill the other." He smirks, apparently smug. I sigh, "Damien, I don't want to kill you. I don't even want to fight you! I just want you to leave my friends and I alone." He sputters, apparently confused, "What? But-but EVERYONE wants to fight me!" I roll my eyes, "Well, not me." Not-so-metaphorical fire burns in his eyes as he yells at me, "Well you have no choice! Meet me there or the whole school will know you're a loser!" He storms off before I can respond. I turn back to my friends and tentacle-girl squeals, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH you and Damien have SO much sexual tension! I have to go write a fanfic on this!!" She runs off, leaving me with Ellie, Jasmine, and Elizabeth. "Wow, who was that again?" Jasmine shrugs, "I'm not really sure. I think her name is Zoe." Elizabeth looks at me nervously, "You're not actually going to go fight him, right? You'll die!" I laugh, "Of course I'm not going to fight him! I'm not a total idiot." "Weeeellllll..." Says Jasmine. "Oh shut up," I say, punching her in the shoulder.

The rest of the day goes relatively smoothly. Sure, there are plenty of stares and a few not-so-friendly nudges as people walk by us, but other than that it's ok. All too soon, four o'clock rolls around. The plan was to simply not go to the fight, but by now the entire school has heard about it and it seems Damien got some of his cronies to watch the busses to make sure I don't get on. Of course, my friends all want to stay and help me, but I insist they go home. If they stayed I'd probably end up dying just trying to protect them. Still, even if I'm forced to stay at this school, I have no intention to die by a demon. All I need to do is avoid Damien until six when my parents get off work and I can call them to pick me up. I just need to survive for two hours. I can do this.

Alright, here's the plan: I hide in the library. Sure, it's not the most detailed plan, but it should get the job done. I would try and hide in the bathrooms, but they're dangerously close to where Damien plans to fight me, so I don't think it's worth the risk. Annoying enough, the library is up a long winding staircase. I do eventually make it up there, though, and just in time, because I hear Damien yell in anger as he realizes I'm not coming. Yes, I can hear him all the way from the library. That's how angry he apparently is. I check my watch and it's already 4:30. Which means I just have to wait another hour and a half. I decided to browse the library books, only the discover that if they're not written in some strange language unknown to humans, they're almost completely destroyed by water, fire, or some other substance. I could get on the computers to keep myself entertained, but they're much to close to the door for me, I'd prefer to hide somewhere where Damien won't immediately find and kill me. I have a feeling he's going to scour the school for me, so it's only a matter of time before he makes it to the library, I just hope I'm gone by then.

Another hour passes, and I'm starting to relax, realizing I just have to wait thirty more minutes. That relief is quickly extinguished as I hear someone stomping up the stairs, so I scramble out of the chair I was sitting in and dash into the nearest supply closet, just shutting the door as I hear the library entrance swing open. "I know you're here Natalie, you can't have left the school, and I've checked everywhere else." It's Damien alright. I hear him stomping through the library, throwing chairs, and knocking down bookcases. I hear his footsteps slowly grow louder as he approaches the supply closet. He stops in front of the door, a low, menacing chuckle escaping his throat, "Found ya." 


End file.
